


just the two of us

by LordLoozer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Trans Kurapika, Trans Leorio Paladiknight, this is kinda uh. steamy sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: Kurapika and Leorio indulge in some alone time.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys i gave into tempatation and wrote this. this is Probably the closet i'll ever get to writing porn jgkfdgfgffhg. so enjoy this

_ Just the two of us, we can make it if we try _

Leorio and Kurapika are stuck in a steady rhythm of push and pull, breaking for air every so often. Chasing the sensation of the other’s lips. Leorio breaks the kiss, gasping for air.

Kurapika runs his hands over Leorio’s face, again and again. Telling himself that he’s there, that this is real. Leorio fumbles with the buttons on his shirt, Kurapika takes the hint and begins to pull off his own tabard and undershirt. Leorio pauses as Kurapika wiggles out of his binder and discards it as well.

The garments are thrown carelessly to the side and Leorio is kissing Kurapika again. Kurapika falls back against the pillows and Leorio hovers above him. The blonde’s hair is spread across the pillow case and Leorio’s heart catches in his throat at the beauty displayed before him. His face is flushed and his eyes burn a rich scarlet color. Kurapika’s trademark red earring glitters in the dim light of their bedroom. 

Kurapika furrows his brow and frowns slightly at Leorio’s absence. Leorio brings himself back to reality as Kurapika reaches his arms up to wrap around Leorio’s neck. Kurapika pulls the larger man down to lock lips with him once more. They move in sync and Leorio’s mouth leaves Kurapika’s to trail kisses down the blonde’s neck. 

He leaves soft bites and Kurapika just sighs. Leorio lets his hands roam and Kurapika indulges in it. Kurapika begins to trace over the defined muscle of Leorio’s arms, then his chest. He traces over the scars on his lover’s chest and it sends a shudder down Leorio’s back. 

“I love you.” Leorio kisses Kurapika again. “All of you.” Kurapika breathes out hard through his nose.

“I love you too.” Kurapika responds, breathless. The two spend the next bit simply connecting with one another and bringing the word  _ together  _ to a completely literal level. 

\-----

Kurapika is the first one to wake up the next morning, Leorio’s body is pressed closed to his and Kurapika finds himself to be trapped by Leorio’s arms. Not that he’s complaining about that. It’s a wonderful feeling and Kurapika would give just about anything to wake up like this every morning.

Kurapika looks at the man wrapped around him, he looks at the eyelashes resting against tan cheeks and he smiles. He runs a careful hand over Leorio’s jaw and the stubble there. Leorio winces and his eyes flutter open slowly. He blinks the grogginess out of his eyes and once he sees Kurapika staring deep into his eyes, he pulls a large dorky grin.

Kurapika giggles and kisses the tip of Leorio’s nose then buries his face into Leorio’s chest. Leorio hums and Kurapika feels the vibration. The brunette reaches a hand up to Kurapika’s head and softly pets it. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Leorio speaks.

“Did you sleep well sweetheart?” Leorio’s voice is practically dripping with love. Kurapika hums softly and leans his head back to place a kiss on Leorio’s jaw. 

“I did, did you plan on getting out of bed today?” Kurapika asks as he curls up close to his lover. 

Leorio thinks for a moment before speaking again. “No, not really.” Kurapika smiles and wraps his arms around Leorio’s torso.

“Good.” Kurapika smiles and so does Leorio. The things they had both been through, they deserve this much. To be happy together and live out the rest of their days with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, it's almost 2 i need to sleep but leopika brain. thank you for reading and all feedback is appreciated :>


End file.
